Wake Me Up
by Amel Mickaelson
Summary: People dream to come in their favorite series, when Luna, girl, mature but not too much happens in Vampire Diaries, the galley is coming! Enter a love triangle? DONE! Do not want to choose between the two? ALSO DONE! Shake the world? Uh ... Maybe? a Klaus / OC / Damon.
1. Chapter 1 : WHAT ?

_**The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction.**_

_**Wake me Up, Chapter 1: WHAT ?**_

…**.**

" Please not tell me that! "I said on the phone to my best friend, I was lying on my bed in my room purple and black , there were hundreds ( I rounded) posters of my favorite Vampire Diaries series . Everyone told me I was too young to watch this show but I totally fun . I was not 11 Years Old 5 Years .

"I 've already said a thousand times , Klaus slept with Hayley , you know the wolf who help Tyler break the bondage? "She said .

"I know who she is, but it will spoil the Klaroline one! " I said, maddening me on my bed. "I liked Phoebe Tonkin in H2O, but it crosses the line , No Caroline and Klaus , I do not understand you die , I die Ashley ! "I said , crying .

" You say that every time .. "She said with a sigh.

"Because it is the truth Ashley , no Klaroline ! Imagine , Klaus would ... I do not even know how to describe it , sad , angry, kill the people of the whole earth not satisferais . "I said .

"You're dramatic. "She said .

"For good cause. "I said .

"Oh, I told you about Damien ? " Oh shit ... " He gave me flowers to the output classes and have offered me a cup of coffee with him , I have to accept it or not ? " She asked . I sighed .

" Ashley, seriously this guy has a reputation for serving girl for his own pleasure , he is exactly like Damon, but much less funny . " I said, filling my bath.

"It is great, and so nice if ... " started she but I stopped listening a minute or she began to speak. I dropped my phone on my bed while I prepared my pajamas I would wear after the bath , I'm not hung up because she can . I was tired of his Damien at the con ! It does not even deserve a quarter of my attention. After I finished I took my phone.

"Sorry Ashley, but I have to go take a shower . "I told her to say something before I hung up. I undressed and went into the bathroom. I began to reflect on my future, my future ... Damn, my mother has infected me ... I close eyes for a few minutes and without realizing it I fell asleep in the bathtub.

…

I woke up in a strange bed and I was wearing my pajamas Monster High ghouls with all above . Oh shit, someone had removed me , kidnap , and I was dressed interfere ! Really bother ! I pulled the comforter and swung me out of bed, I walked through the corridors of the large mansion where I was , plus it was the rich who had kidnapped me , my parents! They had perhaps killed for me . Media scenario flashed in my mind. Eh! Maybe I was a princess and it was my parents who had kidnapped me !

"Oh, you 're finally awake . " Said a female voice , I turned to see Rebekah Mickaelson before me, I was dreaming so I pinched myself quietly to see if it was really real. Nothing happen! I was really ahead of her.

"Who are you? " I wonder I could not tell him that I knew it was an older vampire thousand years.

"I am Rebekah , you can tell me your nickname ? " She took me for a baby or anything.

"Little one, I 'm Luna and two small , I 'm not a baby ... " I say uncomfortable .

"Sorry, it 's just ... " she said but I cut her off . "This is the first time you are with a child because you have spent the major part of your life in a coffin and the flight of your father? " I asked .

"You know ? " She asked . "How ? " Ok I improvise .

"My parents knew for them, they sold their blood in exchange for money . They died due delivery problem , all I remember is running and fainted . "I said , feigning sadness.

"Poor dear! "She said, taking me in his arms.

"I 'm a baby. " I mumbled .

"Sorry it's just that ... Stronger than me. "She said , smiling.

" Ok , but since it does not really look as pajamas and you have to do around the 38, you can pay me ballerinas and you can go buy clothes I think I 'll stay a long time . "I said , laughing.

" Ok , anyway we must find you a dress , my family organized a dance tonight. "She said , then it was in the 14th episode of season 3 .

" Ok ! "I said . She came back two minutes later with black ballet flats . I quickly coiffai hair and left with her. It bought me a purple dress, my favorite color , and outfits with some spare underwear. When we returned Rebekah offered me a room and I accepted it , I started putting my business when I heard in the parlor of the vote, probably Klaus and Kol , I remember them arguing in the episode I came out and went to ask Rebekah what cut should I adopted for the ball.

"Enough with your threats , you can not play a something else? " Kol asked Klaus .

"You will see yourself in the mirror do you know her . " Klaus said .

" MY EARS SENSITIVE ! " I cried . All original turned to shocking me.

" Bekah , I should put my hair in a braid or bun on the side ? " I asked . Kol and Klaus were shocked to see me. Rebekah was thoughtful for a moment but she opted for the braid.

" Rebekah ... what is this thing ? " Asked Klaus stressing me .

"Little one , I 'm not a thing I'm Luna, Petit 2 and if any of you see me as a baby, you will have to make a crisis level 13. Small 3 the last time I did this crisis couch my parents ended up in the balcony of the upstairs neighbor , is that clear? "I say authoritarian . They nodded when Rebekah was , she just smiled .

" She's a friend . " Rebekah said . I let out a huge " AH! "

" A friend ? That's all I am to you, you 're breaking my heart Becks ! You break my heart , I will never forgive you ! "I said , feigning sadness, Elijah , Kol and Finn laughed at my reaction.

"At least we have a little distraction. " Kol said behind me.

" Hey you - am beautiful - goss - but not enough. If you want a distraction you got to buy Mario Karts , my side is the best game I've ever played ! "I said . At this time my phone vibrated and I left . "Your Standard of Living Candy Crush is 1 life, please repay the subscription to be more. "

" No, but you irritates me you, I renew my subscription there is barely one month , you know what I 'll make you your head " S'teu please! Download me! Download me! " You deserve a good punishment, I 'm not going to play for 3 months 3 months! Ok ! Thank you ! " I went out one time may yell at my phone, I 'm reentry to review Kol and Klaus who reshuffling .

" Let us return to our sheep. "I said , turning to Rebekah . " Verni Raspberry or Extremely Sexy. "I said smiling.

" Extremely sexy. "She said . I heard Esther entered. I decided to go spy .

"It was not a day that Rebekah came out of the box , it already spoil my life and it has brought a child, mother ! " Klaus said . "It is a family that know to accept the other . And live in peace. " Yeah , because you have the daggers for 900 , 90, 100 years and a few months for Elijah .

"You planted a dagger in their hearts, and you want him to kiss you feet to get them together? " Asked Esther , and you Yeah you want to kill all your children. "And the child Rebekah me to speak on arrival, and I accept that it remains here . Besides, I felt a deep magical energy around her . " Sorry sa became interesting.

" Is it a crime to want his family revert to what it was ? " Klaus asked, ignoring the part of " Me Super Magician ".

"It takes time their Niklaus , its took me a thousand years on the other side to ruminate my anger and heal. " Esther said , wait I hear it wrong or missed medication? "It is mine to make sure our family will succeed. "She said , my ass says hello if this is the case .

"I am amazed at your response , I killed you yet you forgive me. " Klaus said . Esther approached him .

"It was my only dream all this time , my family can again be one. Forgive and have nothing of a chore , it is a pleasure . "She said . " But tell me who will have your arm at the ball I 'm going to give ? " Caroline, Caroline Forbes ! The most beautiful blonde who are on earth! Klaus laughed , eh do not laugh !

"Do not be ridiculous, it is well that I attend . " Klaus said . NO NEED TO INVITE YOU CARO !

"I would like you to think it, it really shook as magical evening. "Said Esther , and I take your word ! When I saw Klaus lot towards his workshop, I followed him. He went in and there were dozens of dresses, one of them was wearing Carolina blue at the ball .

"I'll take the blue if I were you . " I said, applying myself on the edge of the door , folding his arms .

"Who is it that gave you permission to come here? " He asked , turning to me.

"No , but I do what I want. I'm pretty rebellious like daughter. "I said . "As I 've already said you should take the blue. "

"You do not even know why I am . "He said , I smiled .

" Infact I know you are looking for a dress for the woman you are going to invite a beautiful woman with blond hair blue-green eyes beautiful . Which is called Caroline Forbes. "I said .

"How do you know that ? " He asked .

"I have a little secret. I can read in someone's mind to find who he is in love , go slowly and do not rush , this is the best way it falls on you, and once again , TAKE THE BLUE ! "I said leaving . I saw Rebekah .

" Hey , you wanna go to the Mystic Grill with me? I have to go see a friend. "She said , smiling. I nodded in and out of the house, we finally arrived at the Mystic Grill. And made his way to Elena and Caroline.

"Woe to you Caroline, everything is fine with it, until it stabs you in the back. " Rebekah said coldly doubled.

" Quesque you doing here ? Your mother did not explain that not kill the locals ? " Elena asked .

" Stop thinking that you Elena the world not revolve around you, at least I can trust you to keep Luna? " She asked , Wait, WHAT? I gave him a free look.

"No ... " started but was cut off by Elena Caroline said "Sure ." Elena gave him a look that says "Why did you do that ? "

" I'll be back in a minute. " Said Rebekah starting .

"So as you saw in the original ? " I asked Caroline nodded .

"How 's that? " Elena asked .

" Rebekah found me unconscious , she took me home and Esther agreed that I stay home. "I said , shrugging . Caroline turned to Matt Rebekah who gave an invitation.

" No, but did you see that? She invites him to the prom tonight , and why she would invite ? " Asked Caroline.

"To get this reaction from us I say . " Elena said .

" Maybe she has a crush on him ..." I mumbled , but ignored me .

" It starts at what time this ridiculous dance? " Asked Caroline.

"It is not ridiculous , there will petits fours ! "I said , and they threw me and weird looks . "I have to find Becks . "I said . When I got up to it.

When we returned , I went straight to my room and started doing my hair, I had a super braid ear of corn , EnjoyPhoenix Thanks for telling me that. I saw the time , shit ! I was late starting the ball rolling in a quarter of an hour , shit, shit, shit ! I quickly put my dress and my shoes. Makeup a little. And down the stairs . I saw Rebekah in her green dress , pretty.

"Hey, Becks . "I said . When she saw me she smiled.

" You look great . "She said .

"Do not I always ? "I said , she laughs. I am moving towards the middle of the room and I saw Kol talk to Damon and . CRAP , Damon is so hot ! I know he was going to play . So I stood before .

" Kol ..." I said with a pout. " You promised to give me a dance. "I said calmly.

" I did that ? " He laughed .

"Otherwise, the glass yours could " accidentally " found himself in my hand and the liquid in my mouth. "I said , shrugging his shoulders, looked bewildered me three .

"Very well then dance. " Kol said .

"I told later . " I said before leaving hiding my smile to make an idiot . When I hid myself , I laughed. It did not take me 5 seconds to find that I was in the room or Esther intended to charm, I heard voices approaching, shit! I opened the window I noticed that there was something large enough to hold my feet so without hesitation I put my right foot first then my left foot and tried to close the window behind me magically I managed , it should be part of the magical energy had Esther felt about me. I noticed a tree and it was close enough that I could reach the branches, until I climbed down and walked over to Rebekah .

"I 'm tired, I 'm going to bed . "I told her, she nodded. I went into my room and got my change in PJ . But I was not going to sleep, I went near the room of Esther by chance , she was right next to mine, so I spied yet the wicked witch .

" Not quite the witch Ayanna cast a spell on my body so it can be preserved, it was one of my greatest friends, and an ancestor of your friend Bonnie . " Said Esther.

" This explains why only Bonnie and her mother were able to open the coffin. " Elena said .

" By completing the Bennett line is one of her I pulled my power , and their ancestors who was with me on the other side . " Said Esther.

"You were on the other side for a thousand years? " Elena asked , frowning , she just said , idiot!

" Thus nature have punished me for making my family of vampires. " Esther said , no kidding! I thought she had whipped you! " But I know the way to go on this, this hell I've created. "

" You are to help us kill Klaus . " Roduc Elena . No! That's all she wants to kill her children !

"We will be one thing after another, I think you've already met Luna. " Said Esther , Elena nodded, we talk about me , interesting. "It is not by chance that Rebekah hast found the day after my rebirth, Luna does not matter that girl, her name means moon in Greek , it means that its energy moon. "

"Wait, you mean that Luna is a witch. " Elena asked , Esther shook her head. Phew .

"This is a person charged with protecting Klaus , Klaus is a werewolf , and werewolves are indebted to the full moon, a witch who was in love with Klaus , made this spell, but at the time of his birth, I banished , to remain in a world where all our lives would be fiction , as one of its television broadcasts. " Informa Esther .

"So she must stay away . " Elena said , Esther nodded. "But why are you telling me this? " She asked .

"Because if Klaus is in danger, and Luna will be his protector instinct would save him. " Said Esther.

"What are its capabilities ? " Elena asked .

"She can control the elements , all the elements, and also the moon , witches on the other side called " Star Lunaire. " It will be very difficult to weaken , it is smarter than Klaus . " Esther said .

" How do you stop it , she's young , she's a child . " Elena said . HEY! Need not look myself !

"It will be a breeze for me. " Esther said , No, Nope ! Do not underestimate me witch!

….

" I understand that Rebekah told the story of my family. " Said Esther. "And the imbalance, I have caused in mother nature by turning my children. "

" Celon it was the only way to protect the werewolves . " Elena said .

"It's true . Only very soon they began to drink human blood . They ransacked the city without any remorse , and then Niklaus turned against me. " Esther said , The poor ...

"And how to count you delete ? He is immortal . " Said Elena, Elena 1 , Esther 0 .

" It will take time , magic too. And especially your help Elena . "Said Esther finally Elena 1 , 2 Esther .

" What do you want me to do? " Elena asked .

"My kids are convinced that I give the ball to celebrate our reunion . But the fact is that I have gathered to perform a ritual. For that I would need double Petrova blood . " Said Esther , eh Elena is certainly not double Petrova is Elena Gilbert . Katherine Pierce lookalike aka Katerina Petrova, Elena shit is double petrova ! Esther 1 ! Luna 0 ! "For the champagne will be served in my speech in the late evening . You like or do I care ? " Asked Esther , Elena pulled her gans and Esther pricked her finger which caused Elena to moan in pain. She put her needs on the glass and the blood poured . Everything in me told me to stop . " Elijah is more suspicious than the others it will be less easily convinced. None the less they will all finish their drink. To do more than one. " Esther said .

" Began to be one ? " Elena said , one begins to have regrets.

" You said it yourself Klaus is immortal , the fate that I threw myself ready bind all my children that they no longer one, if one of them dies , it all dies . " Said Esther.

"What? " Elena said , eh should not make his !

"I love my children Elena, but they are as abominable monsters, it's me who is betrayed nature by creating , then it is my duty to remove . "Said Esther , I returned to my room immediately and put the blanket over me, tomorrow morning I'll have to learn to master my powers , why is it that the work always come back to me ?

…**.**

**Hey! Hi , this is a new story ! Finally my first , you will find outfits on my Polyvore profile Luna , I did stories in English but the thing that got me the translation complement eat , I hope to continue this story it starts at 3x14 and there will be a sequel The Originals, Luna child will not very long, but hey I will not tell you everything.**

**X -Amel .**


	2. Chapter 2 : Save The Originals

**The Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction.**

**Wake Me Up.**

**Chapitre 2: Save The Originals.**

…..

**Luna POV.**

I woke up early , really early . I hated it ! Today was the day that Esther was going to kill her children , and with my "instincts" of protection I was very stubborn to save . I sighed and swung my legs out of bed, I put a short sport, a tank top , ballerinas and a jacket , I brushed his teeth and put my hair in a messy bun and went downstairs .

" Luna? " Asked a strong male voice, I turned to see Elijah , I smiled. " What are you doing up so early it's 7am ? " He asked .

"I said to myself that I could go for a walk half an hour in the woods I do not be long promised. " I said, making a smile.

"Would you like me to come with ? " He asked .

"No, it 's okay, just so you know how to make waffles for when I come back that would be great . "I said , he smiled.

"I would be delighted. "He said .

"Well I 'm going. " I said and then I left , I ran to an isolated place, I first tried to find the home of witches , I walked for a while to find it, I still remain a fifteen great time . Awesome! I took a sheet concentration on me without me realizing it was all the leaves flying before me , I was really fucking powerful , I concentrated on the water, and the water that was in the earth is mounted to my skin. AWESOME MY LIFE! I went assuming it was already late , Elijah had already prepared waffles .

" Thank you. "I said , sitting down . I took a bite. " MUST BE REALLY YOU to tell me where you learned to cook like SA ! " I exclaimed to me . I finished waffles and went into the living room with a bowl of chips in hand, or I saw Klaus and Kol , Rebekah came at that time . I 'm leaning on the couch or Klaus was half sitting half lying .

"Well, well, well here it is. "Said Kol saw Rebekah , he advanced towards her blocking his path .

" Spread your legs out of my way. " Rebekah said coldly.

"You do not come home all night, this is outrageous , I hope you found better than this commoner, Matt ? Is that correct ? " Kol asked teasingly .

"If you do not shut the next thing that will come out of your mouth will be your teeth. " Rebekah threatened . She pushed Kol to pass. " Do not start Klaus . "

" I have no say at all. " Defended Klaus .

"I'm bored , our sister is a whore but at least she plays , I need to entertain me . " Kol said .

"What are you waiting for , sort, go have fun . " Klaus advised .

"This is not funny alone , come with me, you owe me that after I planted a dagger in the heart . " Kol said . Good touch .

" You won , after all, why not , I need to release the pressure with your attempted murder jumper Rebekah . " Klaus said , rising.

" Can I come with you ? " I asked .

"No," they say in the same time .

"Go sil please! To make Klaus , Caroline enjoyed a dress? " Say I learned that I had helped.

"It is not true , I am trying to blackmail me by a child. "He said with a sigh. "You can come . " Yes .

"Yes sil Please go out, there is enough men in this house. " Rebekah said . While we were out .

"No more than your bed . " Kol said .

"The camp every three Fichez . "She said as we were already out . We walked into the grill, and we proceeded to the bar. And see Meredith Ric and spirited talk .

" This is the only suspect. "Said Meredith.

" Oh no, I caught you , do not point the finger at the new family that just moved into town is a killer terrorizes you . " Klaus said . " We just simply unzip my brother and me .. " He began.

"And Luna ! " I cut him off .

"And Luna is not Kol ? " Asked Klaus .

" Absolutely. "Said Kol not detaching his gaze from Meredith, fucking obsessed ... When Klaus and Kol began to drink they ordered me a can of coke , and I noticed Ric talking on the phone . A minute later, Caroline entered. She looked Ric few seconds and then went to us.

"I know this girl. It was at a ball yesterday. " Kol said designating Caroline approaching us. "I think she would be quite to my taste .

"Say one word more and I will tear the liver . " Klaus said . " Caroline. " He called .

" Oh it's you. "She said , crossing her arms .

"You want a drink with us? " He asked .

"It's nice , but I preferred to die of thirst. "She said before leaving.

" It is not dazzling ? " Asked Klaus .

" Bubbly , Nice and Wonderful suit him perfectly. " I said , he smiled at me.

"It's true what has the look when it moves away from you. " Kol said .

"I take it as a challenge. " Klaus said before leaving.

"If he leaves, I leave . "I said before leaving. I headed to the house of the witches from the grill I would have at least half an hour to get there , I walked a slightly faster pace, a time when I was sick at heart , so much that I cried a little , two minutes later it was his order . I continued my way to my house witches, when I got there . I hid and waited.

"For a thousand years, I was forced to watch you , to feel the pain of each of your victims , I suffered when you were bloodshed , when you Elijah has claimed with your noble character , you are worth not better, all yes all are a curse on this earth , lying for generations, if you came begging me to save you , I'm sorry , but you 've wasted your time . " Said Esther.

" How pathetic . " I said, revealing me . Esther simply smiled . " Do not like it you do not expect me I come, Esther . "

"I felt , your source of power is too strong to be intact , the fate that I had I thought I could stop you, but you're the . "She said, turning to me.

" Infact , I 'm not here to stop you , just for my revenge. " I smiled .

"What vengeance I will not do anything. " Esther said, shaking his head.

"You have banished me in a world where everything actually happens here is fiction , you have to believe your own real world and nothing for a television program , although it was the best on earth you have deprived me of happiness that I could have , just to prevent your children to live . "I said venom and disgust in my voice.

"I know that happened to you . "She said .

"You know nothing . "I said .

" Oh yes I know , Sunny Matthew Luna , Daughter of Adam and Jenn Matthew , you were born blind and thanks to advances in technology , we have treated you in 5 years , 7 years old thou hast broken left leg and 4 months later the right hand , you were insulted by all your friends, but one Ashley, who taught you the best in the world , you're transformed you a sad little girl and has lost a young bubbly girl who loves life . In the supernatural world you are known as " The Star Lunaire. " Your power is increased tenfold during a full moon but overkill during an eclipse . " Esther said , I noticed in the eyes of Klaus and Elijah sadness and pity when they heard my past.

"You're right , maybe I have no particular reason to come here. But you , I saw this scene at least 12 times, I have a small question, Why ? " I asked, putting my hands in my pockets .

" Why what? " She asked .

" Why would you destroy your children while you have created yourself ? " I asked .

"They are the greatest shame on this earth and terrible monsters. "She said with a shrug .

"You see this is what I do not understand, when I spied you enthusiasm to speak with Elena , you were saying that you love them , but that you love someone , you accept it . But you hate yourself completely , you're the real monster here , I know I will not succeed you have stopped now , but one day will come when I ferrais an enormous pleasure . Elijah , Klaus and Kol may be vampires, but they were human once , be vampires made them what they are, "you" 've made what they are, then the only person you should remove is yourself. " I saw my watch. "While in 5 , 4, 3 , 2.1 ... " I said , at the same time I said one , Esther began to cry . The fire flickered and was down Klaus , Kol and Elijah . The flame was so close to me it ejected me and my world went black .

…

I woke up in my bed in the house Mickaelson I saw Elijah sitting in front of me.

"Sorry . "I said .

" You do not have enough to apologize. "He said .

"If I lied to you about me. "I said .

"For good cause. "He said . "You still should get some rest , you have about 2 broken ribs , Niklaus gave you his blood earlier . "He said .

" Ah , so that's my headache ? " I said , he laughed.

" Is it true ? What my mother said about your past ? " He asked .

"Yeah . "I said .

" You want to talk ? " He asked , I shook my head . "My mother has mentioned some Ashley, who was she to you? " He asked .

" Ashley was my best friend , I met him there about two years ... " Say I start my story.

_**Flashback .**_

I stood crying in front of my locker , I adjusted it on my glasses and tried to dry my tears, I could not understand why the world you intimidate me because of my looks , I personally did not care me .

" Hey you okay? " Asked a melodious voice .

"Yes .. "I said as I turned to see a girl around my age, she was really pretty and was wearing a black mini pleated skirt and a white T -shirt with a leather jacket .

"Why are you crying? " She asked .

"You're going to insult me too? " I asked muttering .

"No , why would I insult you ? " She asked .

"Because everyone does ... " I said .

"Hey, look at me . "She said . She looked at me a moment before smiling . "Come with me . "She said we passed a locker, opened it and pulled out a large package . She led me to the bathroom and took my glasses.

"Hey, I need it . " I pitied me .

"Shh .. "She said she opened the package to reveal the makeup, she asked me to close my eyes and I felt touching my eyelids powder , time passed like 10 min and she told me to open my eyes , I told him obeyed and she gave me my glasses , I turned to the mirror , and I was surprised to see me , I was like those girls in the magazines, I was superb.

" Thank you. "I said .

"This is only the beginning . "She said with a smile.

_**End of flashback**_ .

"It was really just the beginning, later she taught me how to be well dressed , be chic , girls who insult me at first, now ask me to help them be like me , I felt delivered me , free, with pocket money I had, often walking out and going to the movies or shopping . "I said, " It was really a friend. "I said .

" Ah , hold . "He said, giving me a book which was written with a capital L , and a box or there was an MP3 . " I thought it would be nice for you to express your thoughts in this book and listen to your favorite song in MP3, I really do not know how it works . "He said with a laugh.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. "I said . He nodded and left the room , I opened the book, I really did not know what was actually walking diaries , so I took a pencil and drew what came into my head that was a moon with a howling wolf below it , this is exactly what I felt today , I felt indebted to Elijah for accepting who I was, I felt like screaming for Esther has said things about my past, and I also felt proud , proud of myself , and love , I rajoutai wolves goshawks, wolves 3 to be exact , two males and one female. For Rebekah , Elijah and Klaus , and I add a bit wolf howling . I smiled seeing the result , I wrote the date below , and a " Note Even if you lie to them, the people you love you never abonderons . " I dropped the book next to me and went back to sleep .

**Third Person POV .**

After hearing his sister told him about his recent discovery, there was another white oak that could kill Klaus went to his room which was opposite to that of Luna, he felt that it was a bad idea, but he decided to get in to see how she felt . He lives asleep and a book next to her, he did not want to violate the privacy of a girl of 11 or 12 Years Old , but curiosity had killed the cat , he opened the book was surprised to not see hundreds of words but a drawing, he said it was just a drawing just as he saw the note, "Even if you lie to them, the people you love do you abonderons ever, " he knew this girl was really smart, everyone said that a picture was easier than words to describe the feelings , as he did with the drawings Carolina , he also noticed a strange symbol on the drawing a the cross with a star. He felt that familiar symbol , just as he remembered .

_**Flashback .**_

_**New Orleans, 1794.**_

He stood about to kiss the most beautiful woman he had never seen it down at his neck and he noticed a symbol, L cross with a star.

" What does that mean ? " He asked .

"This is a magical symbol, each person in my line receive this symbol that explains our reason to exist. " She said.

" What is your reason to exist, Arianna ? " He asked .

"You protect . "She said before pulling into another kiss.

End of flashback .

He believed the words of Arianna for pure joke, he got a little sheet on Luna to show his shoulder and saw the same symbol on his drawing and tattooing Arianna . When he touched the tattoo lit , he took it easy for hallucination because it was off the next second . He laid a kiss on the forehead and left Luna .

…

**Here is the second chapter ! Thereafter, there will also be flashbacks of the life of Luna before it is in Vampire Diaries , and also flashbacks of Klaus and Arianna , a small excerpt from Chapter 3:**

**I had just woke up and I felt strangely larger and higher, I got out my eye my body, and I screamed , I had a chest ... my mother told me that I ' was too young to have a chest , I could not believe ay later I felt the door of my room open to reveal Rebekah .**

**" Who are you ? " She asked .**

**"Oh no .. " I whispered .**

**"Where is Luna? " She asked coldly still .**

**" Right here ... " I said , pointing to me .**

**" Is this a joke? " Asked Rebekah .**

**" I would also like .. " I mumbled .**

**Pretty extract right?**

**x -Amel .**


	3. Chapter 3 : I am WHAT ?

**Hey! Hi here is the third chapter in the second I give you an excerpt, I hope that the entire chapter you like.**

…

**_The Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction._**

**_Wake Me Up._**

**_Chapter 3: I am WHAT?_**

**_A / N: I do not own the characters of Vampire Diaries just my OS, Luna._**

…

** Luna**** POV.**

I had just woke up and I felt strangely larger and higher, I got out my eye my body, and I screamed, I had a chest ... my mother told me that I ' was too young to have a chest, I could not believe ay later I felt the door of my room open to reveal Rebekah.

"Who are you? "She asked.

"Oh no .. "I whispered.

"Where is Luna? "She asked coldly still.

"Right here ..." I said, pointing to me.

"Is this a joke? "Asked Rebekah.

"I would also like .. "I mumbled.

"Oh, gods, you became a teenager! "She said, joy is what I missed an episode?

"Pardon? "I said confused.

"Its mean we can go to school together, I finally have a friend who accepts me. "She says dancing. Ah, that's it. "But for now you can help me with something? "She asked.

"Let me guess, go ask a knows or you can find white oak that can kill the original? "I said.

"Yeah, how do you know? Ah ... Yes, Emission Televised. "She said.

"For now, you have the machine, after you shop? "I said, she returned two minutes later with clothes, I put the grill and management!

"Thank you for agreeing to talk to me, Mrs. Mayor. "Rebekah said sincerely. "As responsible for the protection of waters and forests, you may be able to help me about the trees that have grown here. "

"In my family it is the women who kept records of flora before we are allowed to have a job. "She said with a shrug.

"Infact we spent the archives already, but no record information about the tree we want to find has given us. "I said.

"It was probably shot, most of the trees were used to build the city. "Said Mrs. Lockwood took a sip of his coffee. At this time I saw Stefan and Damon into the grill, Damon made a sign and smiled Rebekah Rebekah gave him a look not interested.

"Do you know by chance which was responsible for the slaughter this time? "She asked.

"All series belong to Salvatore. "Replied Mrs. Lockwood.

"As luck Italian .. "I said with a smile. We moved to the bar where Damon and Stefan spoke.

"What are you talking about Salvatore? "She said, It is decided I want a vampire audience!

"Oh, little original, you're hypnotized you have a girlfriend? "He asked. I laughed.

"Rebekah does not need to hypnotize me, I'm Luna. "I said.

"Damon Salvatore. "He said, kissing my hand, but before his lips reached the back of my hand, I grabbed his head.

"Not interested. "I said. It racontâmes us the story of Zechariah Salvatore.

"And Zechariah Salvatore was it for you? "Asked Rebekah.

"Our father was lying with a maid, she had a son, during this time everyone thought we were dead, so he got the name. "He said with a shrug.

"My poor Damy is crying! "I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"And tell me during this time the family had several rounds .. "Rebekah said.

"Say you ask a lot of questions. "Damon said.

"I study the history of the city, I grew up here. "She said with a smile.

"You do not hid your true motivations, if you want more sex than you have asked. "He said, raising his glass.

"Of course she will. "I said.

"LUNA! "She almost shouted.

"Well what a woman needs. "I said, shrugging.

"I love you already. "Damon said.

"Who does not? "I asked.

"I might. "Stefan said.

"Poor Stefan meaning reject Calin? "I said, extending my hand. He shook his head, got up and sat next to Damon.

"Sorry about my brother, he does not dream a little O +. "Damon said.

"This is my blood more ..." I mumbled. But I was ignored.

"I dream of nothing. "Nia Stefan.

"Of course, and for how long you have dreamed nothing, not later tonight, I paris you dreamed of little teddies. "I said, narrowing my eyes.

"They arrested the killer? "Asked Rebekah. WHY AM I IGNORED ALL TIME!

"Nope, just accuse drinkers of blood. "Damon said, when I used a glass, but Rebekah took me.

"HEY! "I pitied me.

"You're too young! "She said, drinking. I pouted. "It could be one. "Rebekah said, changing the subject.

"Yes Damon, it could have been a vampire. "Stefan said.

"You think I have not thought about my brother, but it is not your style this kind of murder. "Damon said.

"Who is the suspect now? "I asked.

"Ric, history teacher. "He said.

"It's probably him. "I said.

"He is innocent. "He said.

"Ok, if it is 100 Dollars him. "I said.

"Deal. "He said. "No other vampire dragged around. "

"Oh, I'm sorry but this is wrong, remember Sage? "Stefan said. SAGE! The redhead?

"Uh, yes Sage, speaking of whether burst. "Damon drinking bourbon.

"Is there a woman with whom you have not gone to bed yet? "I asked.

"Of course. "He said with a smile. "You. "I smiled widely.

"I had a Sage formerly poor girl. "Rebekah said.

"You think Sage has killed all these people? "Damon asked.

"They interviewed all the men of the city, they would not have thought that a woman could do. "Stefan said. They 'went played darts.

"If Sage has killed everyone in 1912, which killed now? "Damon said with an arrow. "It can not be this psychopath Doctor Fell is a woman, she can not killed three men. "He raised an arrow but Rebekah grabs.

"You would not be a bit sexist? "I asked.

"A woman can easily killed a man, so she has a reason to do so. "Rebekah said, advancing towards him.

"You never give up? Huh? "Stefan said.

"What did he tonight? "Asked Rebekah.

"He's full audit, j'm'améliore mode. "Damon said.

"You know you had more fun in the 20s? "Rebekah said.

"Do not upset, it is enough moralizing. "Damon said.

"It is not my intention Damon, I'd like you to understand that I no longer interested in the killing of humans. "Says Stephan.

"We totally understand! No need to worry! "I say this with the greatest of my smiles.

"Ok, if you say the same for me. "Damon said, ignoring me. "Let's say you were a bit more preachy. "

"Quesque it happens with everyone ignore me today! "I pitied me, but I was ignored again ... He opened the newspaper and began Stefan has read.

"Dear Diary, Damon has lost all common sense, then I could get my life back, it still continues to compromise his own. "Damon bed. But he was cut off by Rebekah who took it.

"His immense anger consumes and there is nothing other than a dark brightness, Ooh, you will his criticism. "Rebekah said.

"Let me see that. "I said. I opened the paper at random.

"Dear diary, today I started has evidence, I became gay, Thomas is so beautiful and her dog Fabio gives me want to do that it has jumped the throat, as I do in my own father. "I said fabulant, which caused Damon and Rebekah laugh.

"You're funny, but you to be honest you're not as fun as your brother. "She said.

"Yeah, I mean, the woman I loved was in a crypt, locked for a century. "Damon said.

"I think you're funny. "I said. He smiled. He began told a story.

"Yes, that's the kind of wisdom. "Rebekah said.

"Where you know it you? "Damon said.

"She was obsessed with my brother Finn, there are 900 years of it. "She said, sitting on a table.

"Finn, the sacrificial lamb? "I asked, she nodded. Stefan began to type with his ring and Damon tells him to stop.

"Ok, you know what, I need some air. "Stefan said, putting his coat.

"Ok, but first admit that you dream of blood. "Damon said.

"I do not even want-.. "Stefan began but was cut off by Damon flashed to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Admit it. "Damon ordered.

"Ok, you've won, I'm dying to drink anyone I could attack without even flinching Luna, why do you tell me that? "He said, grabbing Damon go up.

"I play the sanctimonious myself. "Damon said simply. Stefan let go and party.

"Why does he have mentioned me? "I asked.

"You're human, he wants your blood. "He said.

"Ah ..." I whispered. I put my coat.

"Where are you going? "Asked Rebekah.

"I do not want Mr. The Ripper on my neck and planted his teeth about to absorb my blood just as I die, do not you? "I said, returning to the Manor Mickaelson. I saw Klaus serve a glass of blood.

"Who are you? "He asked me banging on the wall.

"Hey, take it easy ...," I said.

"Who are you? "He asked.

"I'm Luna Sunny Matthew, I was 10 Years last night and I woke up in the skin of a teenager in great shape, you can let go now? "I said.

"Sorry .. "He said. Wait, Klaus Mickaelson apologized to me, this is a first! "How's that? "He asked.

"I'd like to know .. "I replied.

"Your tattoo to shine yesterday. "He said, ... my tattoo?

"I have no tattoo. "I fool.

"Shoulder right. "He said. I frowned, I removed my jacket and shirt and put me in the mirror when I saw an "L" marked on a star on my right shoulder.

"What? "I wondered.

"I knew a woman with the same tattoo. "He said. "She said that people of his clan had a mission to protect the original hybrid. "

"Aka You, Esther said the same thing, but why is it that it was me who was banished? "I wondered.

"Maybe you're special. "He said.

"Maybe ..." I said, but an idea came to me in the head. "Who was this woman? "I asked.

"I do not want to talk. "He said.

"Maybe, but I do. "I said.

"Maybe you should get dressed. "He said, when I noticed that I was in support throat. I sighed and put my shirt.

"Not like this you had not ever seen a naked woman ..." I mumbled, but his face, he had to hear me.

"It does not seem to be your style. "Note there.

"This is Rebekah, I can wear his clothes all day, I did not have time for shopping. "I said.

"There are women's clothes that you should go down the hall. "He said.

"Not tell me that their owners are dead? "I said, he shook his head.

"Why did you stay with us? "He asked. I sat down and sighed.

"Because I'm not going to Salvatore and attend to their plans" Rescue Elena. "And" Kill Klaus at all costs. "I've always loved the originals. "I said.

"Thank you. "He said. I smiled at him.

"You know it's not because of you say you're hurt someone really bad. "I've told him.

"Why do you think it? "He said.

"All my school adore you, the less girls. "I said. "The sexy evil Alpha, they are all obsessed. "He laughed.

"And you? "He asked.

"Maybe, I do not know, in any case, I am a Team Klaus. "I said. "And if there is someone you want to talk I'm here. Oh my god, I'll become a psychiatrist if it continued ... "I said, whispering the last part.

"I love you Well, you're funny, bizarre and there is this side of you that is wonderful. "He said.

"I know what I do not understand is that now I remember things I never do, for example, have become Cheerleader, having celebrated my 19th birthday. It's as if I had really lived those moments, maybe it's because I had an accelerated growth. Oh and your comment about me, it almost looks like a declaration of love s you'd say "I want you." "I said, laughing. He laughed with me.

"I go to bed I really sleep. "I said. I climbed upstairs and looked pajamas in the trunk that had me tell Klaus where I could find clothes by luck I found a pale pink nightie with black lace and a black bow tie in the middle. I felt that I would regret it, but I took it and put it once I was in my room, I fell asleep at the moment I filed my head on oreillet.

**Third Person POV.**

Klaus spirits were still laughing at the comment of Luna, but he began to ask questions, it is true that he had felt a great approchement a girl since she had arrived, he could not think that it was love, love rendais weak people, he stopped immediately think Caroline has since last night, since he had burned his drawings, he sat down and took his sketchbook, he began to draw Luna's face, he began to imagine drawing his lips how they should be an inescapable heat, when he drew his hair, he began to feel their sweet smell of vanilla and mango. He did not want to admit it but he really fell in love with her.

...

**Hey new Chapter Three to be exact, so many question raised is not it? How Luna became a teenager? Why tattoo shined? Why Luna is so special, I would like to do a flashback but I told myself that I was going to the next chapter and I would also give you an answer why Esther Luna and not banished all his lineage, j ' love you give extracts but I think that there will be no suspense for the next chapter, I think I started my Fanfiction "The Devil's Daughter. ". You will find my future ideas on my profile for "The Devil's Daughter" I will give you the summary in time with the story, but I'd really like you to go on my profile and see what you think of my future stories and tell me if you confirm with the comment in it, and for those who do not have an account you will have to go to my polyvore, see the images I made of "The Moon Is Full" and "She's Mine" and put a "Like" or comment.**

**Amel-x**


End file.
